Wallboard construction requires the use of a screwdriver or a plurality screwdrivers to counter-sink screws in mounting the wallboard, and then the use of a trowel or putty knife to spread wallboard finishing plastic composition over the screw head and at the wallboard joints to provide a smooth even wall surface finish.
The construction worker in prior art practice had to carry and alternately use a screwdriver or screwdrivers of diverse size, and then a trowel. This need to carry and alternately use this plurality of hand tools made the job cumbersome and time consuming.
The art desired a combination hand tool which provided both a plurality of screwdriver tool bit drive functions and trowel functions, and yet be of practical design, and safe and practical use. It was also desired that the hand tool in achieving these functions permit rapid alternate use to thereby reduce the time required to do alternate wallboard construction and finishing functions.